battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M249 SAW
The M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) is a US-made light machinegun based upon the Belgian-made FN Minimi. The M249 uses the 5.56x45mm NATO round, which lowers the weight of the gun when loaded yet grants the user with highly accurate yet reasonably powerful fire, and coupled with the M249's high rate of fire, 750-1000 rounds per minute, can easily match a heavier machine gun at range. Battlefield 2 The M249SAW in Battlefield 2 is the first weapon the Support kit gets for the United States Marine Corps. The Light Machine Gun also appears as a turret. It is tied with the Chinese Type 95 LMG for the highest accuracy and lowest power. When compared to its MEC counterpart the RPK-74, it has a much lower power output, but is far more accurate. The M249's sights are easier to use than the Type 95's or the RPK-74's. Though having a high rate of fire, it is fairly inaccurate when standing up, due to effects of the recoil. It is therefore a good idea to go prone to maintain an acceptable amount of accuracy. Also, it is advised not to reload when in the heat of battle, as the M249 takes a long time to reload. Reloading it while in combat can very likely get the player killed. File:Armies_us_w11.jpg|The model of the M249 SAW used in Battlefield 2 File:BF2_2010-07-20_16-43-36-42.png|The M249 SAW in Battlefield 2 File:BF2_2010-07-20_16-43-52-47.png|The M249 SAW's iron sights in Battlefield 2 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The M249 SAW is issued to the EU and USMC Support Kit. It has decent range and power. Battlefield: Bad Company In singleplayer, the M249 can be found on a few single player levels, such as Acta Non Verba, in a house off the right side when the player must escort the convoy of M1A2 Abrams MBTs. It comes with 5 HG-2 grenades, and a capacity of 150 rounds (with 300 in reserve). It is always in the hands of Terance Sweetwater. In multiplayer, the M249 SAW is the default US Army light machine gun issued to the Support Kit. Like most other machine guns, it has 150 rounds per belt and the player will have 300 rounds in reserve. It's Russian counterpart is the PKM medium machine gun, while its MEC counterpart is the QJY-88. It has a high rate of fire and average damage, as well as mediocre accuracy. A player can make use of it as a good close quarters weapon, because of its high rate of fire and ammunition capacity. File:BFBC_M249.jpg|The M249 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Par for the Course File:BFBC_M249_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The M249's iron sights in Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield Heroes As a part of a celebration of Battlefield: Bad Company 2's release, new weapons and outfits were made for players to be able to purchase for their heroes. The M249 is the weapon of the Royal Gunner and is a long range weapon with 120 ammo. File:BFH_m249.png|The model of the M249 used in Battlefield Heroes Battlefield Play4Free Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the M249 SAW is the second light machine gun issued to the Medic kit requiring 1100 points to unlock. It has a high rate of fire, modest recoil, and a large magazine size. Its high rate of fire makes it much more effective than other LMGs at close range, however it also works well at longer ranges in extended bursts. Overall, the M249 SAW is a very effective weapon in the hands of a player who knows how to control the high rate of fire. 700px-M249ParaBC2.JPG|The M249 SAW in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Port Valdez in multiplayer. Videos [[Video:M249 SAW|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the M249 SAW in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Nelson Bay in Conquest and Arica Harbor in Squad Deathmatch]] External Links *M249 on Wikipedia *M249 on Modern Firearms Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Light Machine Guns